ESC2012 FINALS!
by Cielooo
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau para nation menggantikan penyanyi-penyanyi di Eurovision 2012? Dan jika mereka tampil, bagaimana reaksi yang lain? / a FFic for ESC2012 in Baku, Azerbaijan / OC, pairing, genderbent, etc, etc / chp.3: Norway, Azerbaijan, Romania, Denmark.
1. Chapter 1

"_Welcome everybody! To…"_

"_EUROVISION 2012, LIVE IN BAKU, AZER-BAI-JAAAAAN!" _presenter yang sok heboh itu pun membuka acara dengan sedikit ngobrol dengan presenter lainnya yang menerjemahkan ke 2 bahasa lainnya (selain Inggris, _right_)

* * *

**ESC2012! FINAL!**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(ESC2012 © Baku, Azerbaijan)

* * *

"Japan! China! Hong Kong!" Nesia melambaikan tangannya ke arah 2 negara (dan 1 sub-negara) di kawasan Asia Timur itu, 'kan jarang bisa ditemui negara Asia di acara khusus negara Eropa. "Ah, _konbawa, Indoneshia -chan_," kata sang personifikasi Jepang sambil membungkukkan badan. "_Wan shang hao, aru_!" Yao tersenyum kemudian duduk di baris atas barisannya Nesia. "Jadi, kalian diundang?" tanya Nesia.

"Oleh Turkey-san dan Greece-san, karena ada 2 undangan, aku mengajak _Chuugoku_-san." Jawab Japan. "Kamu sendiri, Nesia? Oleh Netherlands, France, …atau Russia?" tanya China. Karena hubungan pertemanan 2 negara ini, makanya China menambahkan Russia.

Nesia nyengir, "Hehe… oleh Netherlands dan Russia, tapi aku di sini bukan untuk memenuhi undangannya." Jawab Nesia. "Hey! America! Mana England?" tanya Nesia ketika melihat America yang duduk di dekatnya itu dengan saudaranya, Canada.

"Dia dapat urutan tampil pertama!" jawab America. Yang lain pun ber-_"oooh" _ria.

"_UNITED KINGDOOOOM!" _

"Ah itu dia!" Ireland menunjuk England yang berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Dia mengenakan jas dan kemeja, seperti baju formal lainnya. So graceful and pure. A smile bathed in light. No matter the distance, a miracle of sight." Belgium, yang duduk di sebelah Nesia pun berpikir dalam hati, '_Bukannya Scott yang seharusnya menyanyi?' _batinnya kecewa. Padahal dia ingin melihat keka—Scott, untuk menyanyi.

Dari bali bayangan, muncullah Scott yang berambut merah itu, dan England pun cabut ke belakang panggung, "Though I should have known. I could not turn away. When faced with your beauty, no reason can stay" Belgium pun bersemu merah, "As you kiss him in the moonlight. With heavy words I say" Scott tanpa batang rokok itu pemandangan yang langka, makanya diabadikan oleh Wales yang mengumpet. "If you love someone, follow your heart. 'Cause love comes once, if you're lucky enough. Though I'll miss you forever. The hurt will run deep; only love can set you free…!"

Nesia yang melihat Belgie bersemu pun menyengir, "Hayoo~ siapa yang lagi kasmaran, nih? PJ ya, mbak!" Belgium hanya tersenyum. "Trust in your dreams; Run with no fear. And if you should stumble, Remember I'm near!"

"As a ghost I will walk. I'll look deep in my soul. I might find another, you gave me that hope." Scott memandang ke arah Belgium. "So as you kiss him in the moonlight; with heavy words I say," di sebelah America, duduklah England. "Hey." Sapanya.

"If you love someone, follow your heart, 'cause love comes once. If you're lucky enough. Though I'll miss you forever, and the hurt will run deep. Only love can set you free…!" Scott pun mengulang syair yang tadi, dan lagu pun berakhir. "Thank you!" Scott membungkukkan badan, kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung. Di mana Belgium telah menunggu dengan penuh senyuman.

"Lagu yang indah, Scott!" Belgium pun memeluk Scotland.

* * *

Kembali ke bangku penonton, sekarang Austria yang bersuara, "Oh, sekarang giliran Hungary." Dia pun menelpon sang personifikasi, "_Good luck,_" katanya singkat. Tapi cukup membuat sang personifikasi bersemu merah. "_NEXT, WE HAVE… HUNGARY!"_

Hungary muncul di tengah-tengah panggung. Memakai jaket kulit, kaus hitam ketat, rok mini ketat, dan boots hitam. Wow. Dan dia dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang membawa alat musik. "The whole big world is just one place. You can say that is all the same. You may feel: hatred is sown. We can show you it's no way to go." Dia tersenyum. "This is the sound of our hearts, If you listen. This is a zeal from above  
and it can say it all. This a fever they can't take away. This is the sound of, the sound of, the sound of our hearts."

"Wow, dia bagus!" kata Canada. "Harmony can be achieved, just find some way to get connected. Differences may not be wrong. They enrich the things that we know." Hungary mengambil _mike_ dari _stand_nya dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Different faiths, different views. All we can do is to turn them in key." Prussia menyengir, "Kesesese… kali ini, kuakui dia tidak terlalu terbawa selera musik si Aristokrat."

"This is the sound of our hearts, If you listen. This is a zeal from above and it can say it all. This a fever they can't take away. This is the sound of, the sound of,"

"…The sound of our hearts." Setelah selesai, Hungary tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan _microphone_ itu lagi. "_Thank you, EUROPE!" _…dan di bangku penonton? Kita bisa melihat Austria yang tersenyum.

**~##**''**##~**

"Selanjutnya, kita punya… Albania!"

"_Go and break a leg_, Nia." Turkey menepuk pundak _nation_ itu.

Albania, gadis itu sedang berdiri di tengah panggung yang berlantai merah karena _effect _menakjubkan dari para teknisi, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dan biru. Gaun itu terlihat sangat elegan. "Ëëë në këtë botë. Ku dashuria s'jeton me. Koha më për ne s'ka kohë. Ëëë në këtë botë! Ku dashuria s'jeton më! Koha më për ne s'ka kohë! Jo-o… Jo-o-o-o-o…! Koha më për ne s'ka kohë." Dengan nada-nada yang menakjubkan, gadis itu mampu mengambil perhatian semua penonton.

"Ateroj aeroplani im. Në pistë pa drita t'shpirtit tend." Semua gerakan yang digunakannya sangat menakjubkan, sangat anggun. Walau hanya sedikit. "Me bërryla ngjiten sot. Ata që dje s'jetonin dot. Por të djeshmet s'kanë rëndësi. Nga detëra të trazuar u përpinë. Ëëë të nesërmet nuk do t'sjellin gjë! Vec shpresë pa shpresë e marrëzi."

Më lerni të qaj, të qaj, të qaj. Se….! Ktë gjë më së miri di ta bëj tani! Se….! ktë gjë, më së miri di ta bëj tani." Di akhir persembahannya, semua orang bertepuk tangan. Albania sendiri hampir saja menangis, lega karena lagunya disukai. 'Untung aku latihan setiap hari!' pikirnya.

'Ah! Aku jadi pengen nonton di kursi penonton~' tambahnya riang.

"Selamat, Nia!" Turkey memeluk Albania, "Waa~ terima kasih, Turkey!" dia balas memeluknya. Aww… persahabatan yang indah.

"NOW… LITHUANIA!"

"Go Liet!" Poland mendorong sahabatnya itu. "P-Poland! Tuntun aku! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan penutup mata ini!" Poland pun ber-tsk ria, kemudian mendorong sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, musik pun dimainkan. "When the day becomes the night. You know that I think of you. And I cannot control my heart. It's crying for you. Loneliness is killing me. I'm helpless without your love. Knowing when you touch someone, I can't understand…"

"Now it's tearing me apart, I want you back. And it's made me realize. Just what I had…"

Kemudian, musik pun menjadi nge-beat, Lithuania melepas penutup matanya, kemudian menari _breakdance _sedikit. "Aku tidak tahu dia bisa _breakdance_!" seru Latvia dan Estonia bersamaan.

"Love is blind it's true. Nobody is like you, My endless melody, I play for me and you…! Love is blind it's true, I'm on my knees for you. I'd give it all I can, to have you back again…. Love is blind!"

"Wow… seharusnya aku meminta Lithuania untuk ikut grup _breakdance _di rumahku!" seru Alfred.

"Love is blind it's true! Nobody is like you. My endless melody, I play for me and you! Love is blind it's true! I'm on my knees for you, 'Cos I'd give it all I can to have you back again… Love is blind! Love is blind!" Lithuania pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak!" serunya, kemudian berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kembali ke belakang panggung, di mana dia disambut oleh sahabatnya.

"Jadi~ like, siapa yang kamu pikirkan?" Poland tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Lithuania hanya bersemu merah, kemudian berjalan. "A-Ayo! Kita kembali ke kursi penonton!"

"Hey, Lieeeet!"

"_Next_… _applause for _Bosnia & Herzegovina!"

Dua negara itu—Bosnia dan Herzegovina—berjalan bersama-sama menuju panggung. Bosnia mengenakan baju formal (yup, _tuxedo_, kemeja, dan celana) sementara Herzegovina atau Vina mengenakan dress ber-brokat yang terlihat sangat indah. Bosnia kemudian duduk di kursi piano, sementara Vina berdiri di dekatnya. Rambut Vina yang panjang dibuat bergelombang, dan hasilnya sangat indah. "Korake ti znam. Kao bez glave sad zuris… Kuda, ne pitam. Jer ako pitam, ti sutis. I sve se teze rastajem.

"Od tebe I tvog tijela, I sve te manje poznajem. A nisam tako htjela…" suara Vina sangat merdu.

"K'o da kradem te. Od svih, samo za ' te ostave… Nek' mi ne diraju tebe."

"I krv I dusu otrujem. Najgore kad te ranim. I opet sve to prezirem. Dok se pred tobom branim"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, dan mereka kembali ke belakang panggung.

* * *

**T-B-C!**

* * *

**A/N: **Seru, ya? ESC-nya? Nah, karena aku buat ini sebelum mengetahui siapa yang menang (tapi hari yang sama dengan pelaksanaan final), jadi… ayo kita tunggu kelanjutannya besok hari! w besok, akan ku_update _dengan 6 performance dari 6 _nation_!


	2. Chapter 2

"Apakah kamu siap, Ivan?"

"Tentu saja, Kak, da~"

**ESC2012 FINALS!**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(ESC2012 © Azerbaijan, etc)

"_NEXT! WE HAVE RUSSIA!"_

"Kudengar, Russia memakai nenek-nenek untuk menyanyikan lagu aslinya, bukan?" Finland berkomentar. Sementara Sweden yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk. Oke, tumben sekali para Nordics sedang tenang-tenang saja? Biasanya ada… "NORGE! Kamu akan memberikan 12 untukku, ya? Ya?" …erm… dia…

"Diam Anko. Russia mau tampil."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Iceland?" Finland menyadari kursi diantaranya dan Norway kosong. "Iceland akan tampil setelah Russia." Jawab Norway singkat.

Hong Kong pun berdiri dari kursinya, "Aiyaa~ mau kemana kamu, aru?" China bertanya kepada salah satu adiknya itu. "Aku ada urusan sedikit, mau nitip minuman apa, _sensei_? Japan?" tanya Hong Kong dengan wajah datar.

"Teh, aru!" jawab China. "Ah, aku ikut pesanan _Chuugoku _-san saja, Hong Kong-san." Jawab Japan singkat. Hong Kong pun mengangguk dan berlari-lari kecil.

"Party for everybody! Dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and dance!  
Come on and… Boom! Boom!" Russia menyanyi-nyanyi dengan semangat bersama nenek-nenek Buranoviskye Babushki yang asli. T-tunggu, kok ada yang berwajah masih muda seperti Russia?

'BELARUS!' Ukraine berseru dalam hati.

"Корка тыр ик нылпиосы, бертӥзы мусоосы. Корка тыр ик нылпиосы, бертӥзы мусоосы. Вож дэремме дӥсяло но, тӧдь кышетме мон кертто, Вож дэремме дӥсяло но, эктыны пото." Russia sekarang sudah berwajah masam. Dia m-memeluk Belarus barusan! _Oh my God… _kenapa Belarus bisa tahu penempatannya sih? "Кырӟалом жон-жон-жон, Эктом ми куаж-куаж али. Кырӟалом жон-жон-жон, Ваньмы ӵошен." _'Tahan Russia! Lagunya tidak lama, kok! Tenang!' _Russia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, di ruang ganti…

"Yo, Ice." Hong Kong membuka pintu ruang ganti Iceland dengan kunci cadangan yang dia dapat dari sang pemilik ruangan sendiri. "H-Hong!" Iceland sedang berusaha menaikkan resleting dari gaunnya itu, tetapi tidak bisa karena tangannya tidak sampai.

"Butuh bantuanku, Emilia?" Hong mendekati pasangannya itu. "…Iya," jawab Iceland sambil bersemu merah. _Ziiip_! Resleting itu naik ke atas dengan mudahnya. "Nah, selesai."

"T-Terima kasih, Hong." Jawab Iceland. Sekarang, dia memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan lapisan kain tile transparan dengan brokat yang sangat indah. Wow… sementara rambutnya yang mencapai punggung itu diurai dan dibuat bergelombang di ujung-ujungnya.

"_You look beautiful_." Hong menambahkan, dan membuat Emilia bersemu merah sekali lagi. "_Anyway, _di mana baju yang harus kupakai?" tanyanya.

**~##**''**##~**

"Hey, Hong Kong lama juga sih membeli minumannya, aru!" China memeluk boneka Shinatty-chan yang dia bawa dari rumah. Japan yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menjawab, "_Sou ka_.." padahal sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak, "_INI HELLO KITTY DIKASIH MULUT! JANGAN DIKLAIM PUNYAMU, CHUUGOKU!" _oke, itu sangat OOC.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nesia-san, di mana _Oranda-san_?" tanya Japan.

"Neth? Dia sedang membeli minuman buatku. Katanya ada toko minuman yang menjual segelas cola seharga 1 euro, tapi itu 2 kilometer jauhnya. Jadi… mungkin dia akan kembali beberapa saat lagi…" jawab Nesia panjang lebar. 'Pelit banget, aru!' jawab China dan Japan bersamaan—oh, untuk Japan, tanpa '—aru'

"Oh? Japan dan China?" Netherlands berjalan dengan 2 gelas cola.

"Eh? Dengan botol?" tanya Nesia ketika Netherlands memberikan segelas cola. "Kalau membawa botol minuman sendiri, mendapat 1 gelas gratis jika membawa dengan botol sendiri lagi." Jawabnya sambil meminum cola. 'Pelit, Neth. Pelit.' Pikir Nesia dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kamu dapat tiket tambahan? Secara… kamu tidak masuk final." Tanya Nesia terang-terangan. "Tiket tambahannya adalah tiket milik Lux. Dia tidak bisa datang karena ada kerjaan. Dan dia akan menonton dari TV di rumahnya." Jawab Neth tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata '…tidak masuk final…' sakit Nes, sakit itu 'ckiiit… ckiiit…'

"_NOW! PRESENTING… ICELAND!"_

"HEY! Liat! Itu… Hong Kong, aru!" China berdiri, begitu juga Japan dan Nesia.

Iceland bermain biola, sementara Hong Kong mendekatkan _microphone _ke mulutnya. Sekarang dia sedang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang melapisi kaus berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. "She's singing softly in the night. Praying for the morning light. She dreams of how they used to be, at dawn they will be free." Iceland memainkan biola dengan indahnya, mengiringi Hong Kong.

Kemudian, dia menaruh biolanya dan mengambil _microphone_-nya "Memories they haunt his mind… Save him from the endless night, she whispers warm and tenderly; Please come back to me." Kemudian mereka bernyanyi bersama, "And when the golden sun arises far across the sea, The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free."

"Never forget what I did, what I said. When I gave you all my heart and soul. Morning will come and I know we'll be one; Cause I still believe that you'll remember me." Iceland pun mengambil biolanya dan membiarkan Hong Kong bernyanyi. "She mourns beneath the moonlit sky. Remembering when they said goodbye. Where's the one he used to know, It seems so long ago…"

"Hong Kong hebat… aru!" China berkomentar sambil terus tersenyum.

Kemudian, Iceland pun kembali bernyanyi, "And when the golden sun arises far across the sea… The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free." Mereka pun saling memandang, "Never forget what I did, what I said; When I gave you all my heart and soul. Morning will come and I know we'll be one, Cause I still believe that you'll remember me!"

"Ooohhh"

"Never forget what I did, what I said, when I gave you all my heart and soul. Morning will come and I know we'll be one, Cause I still believe that you'll remember me! Oh I still believe that you'll remember me!" Mereka pun berjalan mendekat ke pasangan mereka, kemudian berpegangan tangan, "Oh I still believe that you'll remember me!" mereka pun menyatukan dahi mereka dan tersenyum ke satu sama lain ketika lagunya berakhir.

"Wow… KEREN!" Denmark bertepuk tangan kencang sekali, sampai akhirnya tangannya jadi merah dan sakit. "Ooww…" Norway yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal, "Anko uzai…"

**~##**''**##~**

"_Bonjour_!" France pun muncul entah dari mana. "Ah! France!" Nesia menjabat tangan France.

"Boleh aku pinjam _cheri _ini sebentar, Neth?" France tersenyum. Senyum pepsodent-nya mana, France? AYO! PEPSODEEENT! "Iya." Netherlands menjawab singkat tapi matanya memancarkan 'awas-kalo-lo-macem-macem-gw-kirim-tentara-gw-untuk-nyerbu-rumahlo' dan dibalas France dengan kedipan mata yang berarti 'Peace-man-peace'

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingat Cyprus pernah berrdebat dengan bos-nya…" Turkey tertawa, begitu juga dengan Greece. Walaupun tidak sekeras Turkey sih tertawanya… TRNC heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Pfft! Kamu tidak tahu, lagu _entry _Cyprus tahun ini?" Turkey mencoba menahan tawanya. TRNC berpikir, "Umm… La La Love? Pfft!" dia juga berusaha menahan tawanya. "_BERIKUTNYA, CYPRUS!" _

"Oh? Sudah dimulai!" dan ketiga _nation _itu pun kembali menyaksikan—dan menahan tawa. Di atas panggung, Cyprus memakai _formal attire _yang semuanya putih dan _top hat _yang juga putih. "Kesan _playboy_ banget!" komentar TRNC. "La la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la, Love the way you fill me up with life! Baby we can break the speed of light! Nothing to fear! When you are near! Just give me more oh oh!" Cyprus menari mengikuti penari latarnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Itu Cyprus!" Turkey menunjuk-tunjuk Cyprus, yang sekarang terlihat menari seperti _girlband_… jadi-jadian. "Pfft!" Greece yang kalem dan hampir selalu tertidur itu pun jadi segar kembali dan tertawa. Karena menahan tawa, dia jadi sakit perut dan diberi obat oleh TRNC yang juga tertawa-tawa.

"Oh oh oh! Feel the energy! Between you and me! Baby Its so right. Oh oh oh~ I feel the energy! Just taking over me, over me!" dia masih ikut menari dengan hebohnya. Tidak memedulikan tawa para _nation_ mediteranean sedaerahnya itu. "How I've been waiting for this! Lalalalalalalala, Love… how I' ve been waiting for this, lalalalalalalala Love…!"

"Paris to LA over the night! All around the world just you and I! Nothing to fear!"

America terpana. "Tidak kusangka…" katanya. England yang duduk disebelahnya heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "TIDAK KUSANGKA CYPRUS ITU NGEFANS SAMA HERO! HWAHAHA!" America pun ikut tertawa. Ckckck… nambah satu _nation _GaJe… tabah, kek… #dijitak

"…How I've been waiting for this lalalalalalalalalalalalala Love!" dan lagunya pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan dan tawa para _nation_. Di bagian belakang panggung, TRNC menyambut kakaknya itu. "Ngakak dan keren, kak!" katanya sambil memeluk Cyprus. "Terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, sekarang France, kan? Di mana France?" tanya Turkey yang juga ikut menyambut Cyprus. "Tadi kulihat dia bersama… Nesia." Jawab Cyprus. "Ditinggal Jeanne mencari yang baru lagi? Ckckck… nggak tahu ada Netherlands yang 'ksatria'-nya, ya?" Turkey mengelus-elus janggutnya. Ckckck… sok tua.

"Kak Nesia!" TRNC melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Nesia. Sekarang Nesia sedang mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna _golden metallic _yang bagian di bawah pinggangnya hanya ditutupi oleh kain yang semi transparan berwarna _golden metallic _juga. Di belakangnya, ada France yang membawa kain panjang yang tersambung dengan gaun Nesia. Bunga yang biasa diselipkan di daun telinganya diambil dan ditaruh di ruang ganti.

"TRNC! Cyprus! Turkey! Greece!" Nesia melambaikan tangannya ke arah 4 negara itu. "Apa kabar? Oh ya, lagumu indah, Cyprus! Aku menontonnya dari ruang ganti!" Nesia menyalami Cyprus.

"Ayo _mon cheri_~" France memanggil Nesia sambil menarik-narik kain yang tersambung dengan gaun Nesia. "Oh! _Gotta go_! _Watch me, okay_?" dia pun tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah panggung. Yup. _Heels sucks._

**~##**''**##~**

Belgium pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Di sebelah kakaknya dan calon… _schoonzus_-nya. Dia didampingi oleh Scotland yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Halo, _broer_!" sapa Belgium. "Hello," Scotland mengangguk kecil dan duduk.

"You and I…" Netherlands mengedipkan matanya, '_Ini suara… Nesia? Ah bukan, bukannya seharusnya France yang menyanyi?'_

"YOU AND I…"

"_Broer_! _Broer_! Itu… Nesia-chan!" Netherlands yang tadinya mengecek nilai tukar euro dan aset-aset negaranya pun langsung melihat ke panggung. "J'entends l'écho de nos pas! Tous en cadence! Marche au pas! Jamais dans le même sens! On avance! Mais on court après quoi ?"

"Dia menyanyi dalam bahasa si kodok itu!" seru England.

"J'entends l'écho de nos rêves, De nos envies, Au-delà du jour. Jusqu'à la nuit. On s'entraîne. Et on court après quoi ?" dia pun di gendong oleh beberapa pria yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang… dan salah satunya France! 'Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menggrepe-grepe Nesia…'

"On se perd! On s'espère! Quelque part! On s'égare! Un jour au-delà! On se retrouvera…"

"In my dreams! In my dreams! In my heart!" Nesia pun mengedipkan mata ke arah Netherlands. "In my mind! I see you and I… there is you and I!" dia pun ikut menari mengikuti lagunya.

"Ciee! Ciee! _Broer _nih!" Belgium menggoda kakaknya. "Well, setidaknya dia menyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris juga!" tambah England. "Errr… Maddie? Nanti kamu terjemahkan ya, aku nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa." America berkata kepada adiknya itu, "Kan bisa kamu lihat di situs Eurovision, Al." balas Canada.

"J'entends l'écho de nos pas! Qui se balancent! Ça et là toujours sur la même danse, on avance… mais on court après quoi ?"

"On se perd! On s'espère! Quelque part! On s'égare! Un jour au-delà! On se retrouvera" beberapa pria pun menarik kain yang tersambung di belakang gaun Nesia, dan melepasnya pelan-pelan, indah sekali! "In my dreams! In my dreams! In my heart! In my mind! I see you and I… there is you and I!"

Angin yang meniup menghembuskan kain yang menutupi kaki Nesia, dan sekarang kaki Nesia terekspos jelas, Netherlands pun mengepalkan tangannya, "…pasti ini desain dari si mesum itu…" kata Netherlands. Spain pun _blushing _(_of course_! Pemandangan indah begitu!), dan menyebabkan Romano yang duduk di sebelahnya itu jadi agak _jealous_. Ea.

"Halo, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland." Iceland dan Hong Kong menyapa para Nordics. "Ice! Kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau kamu akan duet dengan dia!" Denmark menunjuk ke arah Hong Kong. "Hong! Kamu keren tadi, aru!" China ikut-ikut berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hong Kong. Hong Kong dan Iceland pun duduk di barisan Netherlands, Belgium, Scotland, dan Nesia. Karena baris itu memang sedang kosong.

"J'entends l'écho de ta voix! S'éloigner de moi! L'écho d'un amour! Un jour reviendra! Il m'entraîne! Et je cours après toi!" Nesia pun memainkan kain berwarna emas itu, dank arena efek angin, keren!

"You and I…" Nesia pun mencari Netherlands, 'kemana dia?' tanya Nesia dalam hati.

"There is you and I…"

Nesia pun menari sedikit, dan kemudian lagunya pun selesai."_THANK YOU! _TERIMA KASIH!" Nesia membungkuk, kemudian berjalan ke belakang panggung. "NETH!" …di mana dia disambut oleh Netherlands. Netherlands pun melepas jaket panjangnya dan menaruhnya di pundak Nesia. "Untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Pakaianmu terlalu terbuka." Katanya singkat. D'aaawwww…

**~##**''**##~**

"_NOW… ITALY!"_

"Eh? Bukannya Romano dan Ita-chan ada di si…ni?" di sebelahnya dan Germany sudah tidak ada dua kembaran Italia itu. "Kapan mereka pergi?" Spain masih bingung.

"Itulah hebatnya Italy…" Germany berkomentar.

"Unbelievable! I can't wait to go, but like a rolling stone, you hit me BoomBoomBoom!" Romano, yang sekarang memakai gaun pendek satu lengan berwarna silver bernyanyi. Rambutnya yang sudah bergelombang dari sananya disampirkan ke kanan.

"L-LOVINA!" muka Spain sudah merah sekarang.

"If you were my king, would i be your queen? Stop breaking up my heart, you kill me BoomBoomBoom!"

"Day and night! It's a fight!" dua Italy bernyanyi bersama. Kecuali Feli yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan beraksi sebagai _backsinger_ kakak kembarannya itu. "Don't know where you are! When I'm close you're far! Oh, no no…" Lovina kembali bernyanyi solo.

"Day & night, it's a lie!" duo Italy pun duet. "I waste my tears and you shoot pool!" Romano pun kembali bernyanyi solo. "L'amore è femmina ! Se non riceve non si da! This is the mess you left! I'm out of love and it's a fact!" mereka pun kembali berduet, "u left, out of love and it's a fact"

"I'm sure you'll smile! You have to go! You're an independent grown man after all! Out of love! Must have been sent from up above! La la la" Romano pun mulai memainkan _microphone_nya. Mulai percaya diri! Spain? Mukanya sudah merah dari tadi, dan hampir saja keluar darah dari hidungnya. Ckckck…

"Have you turned to stone? King without a throne! You're great but not impressive! Lots of up and low!" dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah sang mantan _conqueror _itu, Spain.

"It's so tipical! When it's time to go! You knock me on the floor! My heart goes BoomBoomBoom!" kembali berduet, "Day & night it's a fight" dan kembali solo! "Don't know where to start! When you're close i'm far! Oh, no no!" Feli pun bergabung dengan kakaknya, "Day & night it's a lie"

"I dried my tears but you want more…"

"Spain, makanya jangan maruk." Germany menasihati Spain yang sekarang sedang pundung di tempat duduk sambil nangis. "HIKS! Loviii! HIKS!" Spain malah nangis lagi. Belgium, yang sudah _sweatdropped _dengan negara-negara lainnya pun menawarkan tisu. "HIKS! Makasih, Belgica…" Spain pun mengambil tisu itu.

"Kalau aku foto Spain yang sedang menangis seperti ini, laku tidak ya kalau aku jual ke Piri-chan?" Japan menyiapkan kameranya dan memfoto Spain dari jarak dekat.

"Ma che caldo fa uh uh! I'll let you think twice! I don't wanna cause any pressure! But have you asked yourself why! I bought a brand new gun shot!" Romano pun tersenyum mengejek dan menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. …kemenangan atas apaan?

"Pasti beli senapannya dari Swiss." Spontan Germany berkata.

"L'amore è femmina! Se non riceve non si da!" Feli pun ikut bernyanyi, "tic tac non riceve non si da!" dan kemudian solo Lovina lagi, "La prendo comoda! Calcolo le possibilità…" duet, "tic tac una possibilità…!"

"Quello che vuoi! Se non ce l'hai! Siamo tutti insoddisfatti come mai! Femmina se non riceve non si da!"

"…La la la…" dan lagunya pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat kencang dari para penonton.

**~##**''**##~**

"Tepuk tangan untuk… ESTONIA!"

"Waah~ ini suatu kebetulan Estonia tampil setelahku, da~? Aku akan takut jika Estonia tampil duluan dan mengalahkan laguku." Russia tersenyum setelah turun dari panggung dan berbicara dengan Serbia dan Ukraine. "Waaah~ penampilanmu tadi sangat bagus, Russia! Dan nenek-nenek itu memang hebat! Lagu itu cocok denganmu, bersemangat!" Ukraine tersenyum, asetnya bergoyang ketika dia bergerak dan berkomentar tentang adiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana kak Belarus?" tanya Serbia.

"Belarus-chan? Iya, ya… aku juga belum melihatnya sejak tadi Russia menyanyi…" kata Ukraine. Dalam hati, Russia berkata 'Syukurlaaaaah, da!'

Di atas panggung, Estonia mengenakan T-shirt putih polos dengan vest hitam, dipadu celana panjang dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Hari ini, rambutnya dibuat berantakan dan kacamatanya dilepas, sesuai (paksaan) Bosnya tercinta.

"Kuula, mis räägib silmapiir. Sa kuula, kui kaugele ta viib. Kuula, mis tuulel öelda veel. Kuula nüüd…" Latvia melebarkan matanya, "Wow, dia ternyata bisa opera-operaan sedikit. Jangan-jangan dia mau mengikuti gaya Sognu-nya France tahun lalu?"

"Vaata, kui pimedus on teel, Oota, meis valgus püsib veel. Sa kuula, kuis hingab sinu maa. Kuula nüüd…" dia terlihat sedikit gemetaran, jika dilihat dari dekat. Estonia mulai terlihat percaya diri, "Kuula, mis vaikusesse jäi. Sa kuula, neid lihtsaid hetki vaid. Sa kuula - Mu südamel on hääl."

"Varjudesse tee on mööda läind. Ma vaatan ja otsin ikka veel. On vaikusel see võim –heliseda. Sind ma ootan siin just poolel teel, sa kuula, hüüdmas on mu hääl." Dia mulai menikmati lagu ini, dan latarnya memancarkan gambar-gambar yang sangat indah.

"Kuula, mis vaikusesse jäi. Sa kuula, neid lihtsaid hetki vaid. Sa kuula - Mu südamel on hääl." Estonia pun mengambil napas panjang, "Sa kuula nüüd mind...!"

Setelah kembali ke belakang panggung, Estonia disambut oleh Russia, Ukraine, Lithuania (Poland, yang ikut-ikutan dengan alasan 'Aku masih ada cerita kuda poni yang keren lagi, Liet!), dan Latvia (yang gemetaran karena dekat dengan Russia) "Penampilan yang bagus, Estonia!" Russia tersenyum. Ukraine mengangguk.

"Kamu mau mengikuti opera, Estonia?" tanya Latvia. Estonia pun _sweatdropeed, "Never mind…"_

"NEXT! NORWAY!"

**T.B.C**

Thanks for all the reviewer! Kak **Sindy Beilschmidt**! (France? Udah dong! Saya kan ikutin urutan dari Eurovision sendiri~) dan Kak **umagoncute**! (Terjemahan? Di chapter terakhir, yaa~) heeeyy… mana review-nya nih, minna? Review's my strength, lho!

Nah, akhir kata… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"_NEXT UP! NORWAAAY!"_

* * *

**ESC2012 FINALS!**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(ESC2012 © Azerbaijan, etc)

* * *

Norway, sekarang sedang berdiri di atas panggung dengan _hoodie, _kaus abu-abu, dan celana panjang. Intinya, bajunya sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Tooji saat semi-final. Musik pun dimulai, dan Norway pun berjalan ke tengah panggung. _"I hear music as I walk down the street. Start moving to the rhythm, heart is pumping the beat! I hear the people shout out! Turn up the music louder! Better start running if you can't stand the heat!"_

Dia pun berjalan lagi ke depan panggung, dan meurunkan _hood_nya, dan menunjukka surai _light golden_nya. "_What's it doing to me, I feel it set me free! It's like I'm losing all control! You know it's making me hot, and baby I don't stop! It's like a fire in my soul!"_

"NOR! KAMU MEMANG _**HOT!**_" Oke, tidak usah ditanya, kamu pasti tahu kan, siapa yang berteriak?

"_I don't know what I am doing tonight! But this rush it is making me stronger! I don't know if it's wrong or it's right! But I know: I want you to…"_

" _STAY! Nanananana….  
STAY! Nanananana…"_

"_My heart beats faster as I'm scanning the crowd! My meters are peaking, I can tell you're around! It's like I'm on a high now! Nothing can pull me down now! Sirens are calling and I can't kill the sound!" _ Norway menari sedikit untuk mengikuti irama.

"_What's it doing to me, I feel it set me free! It's like I'm losing all control! You know it's making me hot," _dan Denmark pun berteriak lagi, "_YOU'RE __**HOT**__ WHATEVER YOU DO!" _…norak… _"…and baby I don't stop! It's like a fire in my soul!" _

"_I don't know what I am doing tonight! But this rush it is making me stronger! I don't know if it's wrong or it's right! But I know: I want you to… STAY! Nanananana! STAY! Nanananana…"_

"_ARE YOU READY BAKU?" _Norway berteriak.

"_Work it, move your body baby, you better work, you better work, come on now! Work it move your body baby, you better work, you better work! I don't know what I am doing tonight! But this rush it is making me stronger! I don't know if it's wrong or it's right! But I know: I want you to… Stay!"_ dan ditambah goyang sedikit, _"I don't know what I am doing tonight!"_

"_But this rush it is making me stronger! I don't know if it's wrong or it's right! But I know: I want you to… STAY, nanananana!" _

"Wow… suara Norway makin lama makin bagus, setiap tahun selalu membuatku kagum…" kata Finland, dan disambut dengan anggukan kecil Sweden dan Iceland, dan "_HELL YEAH!" _…dari Denmark.

"_STAY, nanananana…"_ dan musik pun berakhir, dan semua orang pun bertepuk tangan. Tentu saja Denmark yang paling kencang. "_NOR! I LOVE YOU!" _wow…

"_THANK YOU!" _Norway pun memberikan _kiss bye_ jarak jauh. Entah untuk siapam tapi Denmark ge-er bahwa itu untuknya.

Di belakang panggung, Norway berusaha untuk tidak menyapa (ataupun berinteraksi) dengan siapa-siapa '_Bos… pokoknya tahun depan aku tidak mau menyanyi lagi! Gaya apa itu? G-Gerakannya itu! Seharusnya Tooji saja yang menyanyi!' _…_please _deh Nor. Norak. Keren, kok. Tanya aja Denmark kalau tidak percaya.

**~##**''**##~**

"Sekarang, tuan rumah yang menyanyi, ya?" tanya China. Dan Hong Kong beneran membawa pesanannya tadi. …ternyata sempet, ya. "Iya, Azerbaijan-san yang menyanyi tahun ini. Bisa dia pertahankan kemenangan selama 2 tahun berturut-turut tidak, ya?" balas Japan.

Di belakang panggung, lagi-lagi Azerbaijan ditemani oleh kawan-kawannya, …dan kenalannya yang lain. "Tenang saja Azer, kamu bisa memenangkannya tahun lalu. Dan tahun ini, tinggal mengulangnya!" kata Armenia. "Fuh, mudah bagimu, Ar. Kamu tidak masuk final tahun ini!" balas Azerbaijan.

"Ayolah, Azer. Percayalah pada dirimu. Tenang saja, tahun ini, aku dan Greece akan ikut berada di panggung yang sama, kok!" Turkey menepuk pundak Azer. "Hahaha," Azer tertawa dengan nada sarkastik. "Lucu sekali, Turkey."

"_NOW! AZERBAIJAAAAAAAAN!"_

"_Oh, gotta go_." Kata Azer sambil menarik gaun putihnya itu. "_Break a leg_!" teriak Greece.

"_You, you were my best friend. You were my everything. So don't leave me now…"_ Azer muncul di tengah panggung yang hanya berhiaskan sedikit cahaya dan asap di sekitar kakinya. "You, you were the best of me. The reason that I believe. So don't leave me now…"

"_And I, tried to keep us alive. But you were cold cold cold… now every second that my heart skips it ends. But I, still wanna keep us alive. But it's cold cold cold cold…!"_

"…aku bisa ketiduran kalau musiknya _slow _melulu…" Nesia berkata setelah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sekarang, dia sudah memakai rok sedengkul berwarna putih dan kostumnya…? Oh, belum boleh dilepas. Jadi dia tetap melapisinya dengan jaket panjang Nether.

"Tidur saja. Nanti aku bangunin kalau lagunya sudah selesai." Netherlands menjawab. Nesia pun tertidur di bahu Nether. "Ciee, ciee… _broer _nih ya, kalau mesra-mesraan itu jangan disini…" goda Belgium. Dan dihiraukan oleh Nether. "When the music dies! It's all black and white! And there's no sunrise! When the music dies!"

"_Now you, you can't even look at me! You say you're not gonna speak to me! Oh oh oh oh!" _

"_And I, tried to keep us alive! But you were cold cold cold…! Now, every second that my heart skips it ends… but I, still wanna keep us alive. But it's cold cold cold cold…!"_

"_When the music dies… It get's cold when there's no sunrise. So cold, now every second that my heart skips it ends." _

Turkey yang kebetulan melihat di belakang panggung bersama Armenia dan Greece pun bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, memang musik itu bisa mati, ya?" dan Greece pun diam saja sementara Armenia menyuruhnya diam.

"_And I, tried to keep us alive. Oh but you were cold cold cold…! Now every second, my heart beat ends. But I, still wanna keep us, alive. But you were cold cold…!" _

"_Oh… When the music dies…" _Armenia-lah yang bertepuk tangan paling kencang. "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanya Azer seketika kembali ke belakang panggung. "CANTIK SEKALI, AZER!" Armenia pun memeluk Azer. Begitu juga Turkey dan Greece. Aww… keluarga bahagia. "OOOOOUCH!" "Makanya jangan pegang aku, Turkey." …'kah?

**~##**''**##~**

Mari kita mundur sekitar 10 menit sebelumnya, sekitar saat-saat Norway sedang bernyanyi.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah, Ro. Bos-mu sendiri yang memilih bajunya." Bulgaria yang bersama Romania di dalam ruang ganti itu meminum jus apel. "Enak." Katanya singkat.

"TAPI! I-ITU! ITU BAJU PEREMPUAN! D-DAN! DAN AKU HARUS MENYANYI DALAM BAJU YANG SANGAT TERBUKA!" Romania pun menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. "HENTIKAN, RO! KEPALAMU BISA BERDARAH!" Bulgaria pun mengarahkannya kembali ke kursi di meja rias.

"Begini saja, Ro. Akan kutambahkan sesuatu agar gaunnya lebih tertutup. Oke?" kata Bulgaria.

Tiba-tiba Romania menyengir. "Tidak sempat, Bul! Kalau tidak tertutup, aku tidak akan tampil! Oke! Aku telepon Mandinga sekarang ya! Thanks!" belum sempat memencet tombol telepon, Bulgaria sudah mengambil _handphone_ Romania. "Oh tidak usah, Ro. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Bulgaria pun menunjukkan gaun yang persis sama seperti yang digunakan Mandinga pada semi-final, dengan modifikasi ditambah jarring-jaring di bagian punggung.

"Ayo, kubantu kamu memakai korset-nya~" Bulgaria pun menunjukkan senyum sadis. "GYAAA!" Romania pun berteriak.

Oke, kembali ke masa sekarang.

Sekarang, Romania sudah memakai gaun itu, dan dia juga memakai wig panjang bergelombang yang berwarna sama seperti warna rambut aslinya itu. _Strawberry blond_. Dan gaun merah darah yang tadi dibawakan oleh Bulgaria. "Nah, sekarang. Kamu sudah bisa memakai _high-heels_, korset-mu sudah rapi…" Bulgaria pun menyentuh pinggang Romania, "Cek. Lalu… _make-up_…" Bulgaria pun memakaikan _lipgloss _berwarna _natural_. "Sip. Kamu sudah siap, Ro."

"…aku berani bersumpah bahwa _fujoshi onna_ itu sudah siap untuk menertawakanku…" Romania mencengkram gaun merah darahnya yang pendek itu. "Mana belahan sampingnya tinggi… aku akan menghabisi bos-ku… bos-ku yang pertama tidak akan melakukan _ini _kepadaku…"

"Maksudmu si drakula itu? Oh, iya, iya." Bulgaria hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke belakang panggung. Kamu harus sudah siap." Bulgaria pun menawarkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh Romania.

Di bangku penonton, wajah Hungary sudah masam. "Kenapa, Hungary?" tanya Austria. "T-Tidak, Austria! Hanya saja… sesudah ini _kutya _Romania itu akan tampil…" jawab Hungary. "Oh." Balas Austria.

Dan musik pun dimulai… "Hua! S-Siapa yang menang?" Nesia pun terbangun dan melihat ke arah Netherlands. "…Spain." Jawabnya asal. "Yaaah! Aku kalah taruhan sama anak-anak ASEAN lainnya…" Nesia pun murung. "Bercanda. Baru mau dimulai penampilan Romania."

"WOW _moonwalk_!" Nesia bertepuk tangan atas _moonwalk _seorang pemain _saxophone_.

"_Mandinga everyday, Mandinga zaleilah-lei!" _Romania pun muncul dengan gaun merah darah pendeknya itu. "Pfft! _Kutya _itu memakai pakaian perempuan! D-Dan dia cocok!" Elizaveta pun menertawakan Romania.

"_Asi! Asi!" _Romania masih terlihat gugup, tapi untunglah hanya terlihat oleh Bulgaria yang berdiri tepat di belakang panggung, menonton Romania.

"_Siento el ritmo del cuerpo tocandome! El perfume del viento besandome! Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento bien! Si me tocas, me abrazas, quiero bailar! Soy feliz puedo gritar!"_ Romania tersenyum manis, _"Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! When you love you say, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei!"_

"_Tu dejate amarte, dejame amarte toda la vida! Tu nunca lo dudes que soy para ti nada mas! Mi chico bonito, un poco negrito ven papito, ven aca! Siempre contigo siento que vivo en un amor real!"_

"_Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! When you love you say, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei!_" Romania pun berjalan dengan agak cepat ke depan, dan mengakibatkannya agak kehilangan keseimbangan… '_A-Aku tamat!' _teriaknya dalam hati.

"HUP!" '_Eh? Tidak sakit?' _dan di dekatnya Bulgaria sudah berdiri dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana _jeans _yang sedari tadi dia pakai.

Bulgaria memegang _microphone _yang dia ambil tadi sebelum menolong Romania dengan terjun ke panggung, "_When you make me feel so special, I am dreaming, I am dreaming? Eveybody say!"_

"Vamos vamos vamos vamos alla!" Bulgaria dan Romania bernyanyi bersama, "Ay!" Romania berseru sendiri. Mereka pun duet lagi, "Vamos vamos vamos vamos alla!" Romania pun berseru lagi, "Asi!" dan Bulgaria yang tersenyum pun berduet dengan Romania lagi, kali ini sambil memegang tangannya, "Vamos vamos vamos muevete! Vamos vamos vamos vamos alla!"

"Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! When you love you say, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, everyday, everybody! Zaleilah-leila-lei, zaleilah-leila-lei!" Romania dan Bulgaria pun saling bertukar pandang, dan tersenyum.

Lagu pun berakhir, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Dan pasangan itu pun berjalan kembali, sebelum Romania hampir terjatuh lagi. "Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Bulgaria. Romania hanya mengangguk. Bulgaria pun menghela napas dan menggendong Romania _bridal style_.

"KYAAA!" Hungary dan Japan pun langsung mengabadikan momen langka itu. Jarang bisa didapat adegan _fluff _Bulgaria/Romania, bukan?

Sesampainya di belakang panggung, Bulgaria dan Romania disambut oleh Greece, Turkey, dan Denmark. "Hey! Kalian tidak memberi tahu kalau kalian akan duet!" Turkey menepuk pundak Bulgaria, sementara Bulgaria pun berimprovisasi. "Itu rahasia perusahaan." Jawabnya singkat kemudian menggendong Romania ke ruang gantinya.

**~##**''**##~**

"Ngomong-ngomong… sekarang Denmark, bukan?" tanya Finland kepada teman-teman sesama Nordics-nya itu. "Sekarang Anko uzai." Kata Norway sambil melihat pesan yang baru dikirimkan oleh Denmark kepadanya. '_Sekarang aku akan tampil! Doakan aku ya, Norge! Love ya! XOXO Denmark!'_ batin Norway 'Norak'.

"_Presenting… DENMARK!"_

Denmark muncul dengan pakaian beraksen merah a la _marching band. _Iya, _full red_. Dengan celana hitam. _"Should've known better now I miss u, like Sahara misses rain…"_ Finland terkejut, "Tumben tidak bersemangat seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu…" "D'a l'g' m'll'w k'r'n' d'cu'k' N'rw'y." tambah Sweden. Dan Norway menundukkan wajahnya "Dasar Anko Uzai…" kata Norway dengan suara kecil.

"_Changing like the weather maybe it´s true. Maybe you´re not gonna change…" _

Denmark memandang lurus ke bangku penonton. Dia memandang ke arah Norway, yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. _'Jangan tatap aku, Anko uzai!'_

"_I feel like u have two homes… yet I feel u are homeless… where we live I feel like a stranger,when u home I feel even stranger…"_ nyanyinya sambil memainkan gitarnya. _"I live in no man's land with no way home__, __like u don't understand. Cuz you so here, yet you so there, 'not really anywhere ', she said…" _dan samar-samar terdengar ada yang menyerukan "_shouting inshallah! Shouting inshallah!"_

"Dengar, Nor, sudah berkali-kali dia bernyanyi untukmu. Di depan publik." Kata Iceland. "Seharusnya kamu lebih memanjakannya." Tambah Iceland. "Diam, Ice." Kata Norway yang sekarang berfokus kepada penampilan kekasihnya itu.

"_Should've known better now I miss u… like Sahara misses rain_," katanya sambil melempar topi pelaut yang sedari tadi dipakainya ke arah kursi penonton, dan entah keajaiban dari mana, jatuh tepat di kepala Norway. _"Changing like the weather maybe it´s true. Maybe you´re not gonna change"_ Denmark menyanyi dengan lembut. Dan kali ini ditambah senyum miris. "Dasar…" Norway mengambil topi itu dan memegangnya erat-erat di depan mukanya sambil terus berfokus pada penampilan Denmark.

"_Feels like I'm always living out of my suitcase. What about all the years in between, just trying to find my place…"_ Denmark pun melompat turun dari panggung, dan berjalan ke arah bangku penonton.

"_I live in no man's land with no way home__. __Like u don't understand. Cuz you so here, (yet) you so there, not really anywhere , she said…_" Denmark pun berjalan ke deretan bangku Nordics. Dapat di dengar suara yang menyerukan '_Shouting inshallah! Shouting inshallah!" _dan dia pun berhenti di dekat barisan _itu, tepat di sebelah Iceland, dan Norway. _

"_We could've written words on a mountain high. Reminding ourselves to keep climbing, right. Sometimes we, have to lose…" _nyanyinya. Air mata Norway pun terjatuh, "N-Nor? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Finland. "_O-Onee-chan_? Halldora?" tanya Iceland ketika melihat kakaknya yang biasanya _emotionless _itu menangis.

Mathias pun meraih tangan Halldora, dan Halldora pun didorong Iceland dan Finland untuk berdiri di dekat Denmark, _"A part of us to find the truth. Nothing more beautiful than the way. U use to breathe me to ya lungs and soul. Sometimes we have to say - I'm sorry I can't stay…"_ dia pun mengecup dahi Halldora.

"_Should've known better now I miss u, like Sahara misses rain. Changing like the weather maybe it´s true, maybe it's true. Maybe you´re not gonna change…" _tatapannya melembut.

"_Maybe it's true, maybe you're not gonna change… "_

"_Should've known better…_

"_Should've known better…"_ dia pun memeluk Norway. Musik pun berakhir, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan ataupun bersiul. "Ciee! Denmark nih! Denmark nih!" sementara Japan dan Hungary? Sedang merekam adegan _fluff _itu. _Come on!_ Ini pertunjukkan _LIVE_! Manfaatkan!

"Dasar.,. anko… uzai…" Norway pun mencengkram baju Denmark. "Hey, hey, Norge. Kita ke toilet saja, ya? Basuh mukamu!" Denmark pun menuntun Norway ke toilet.

_NEXT! GREECEEEE!"_

"Oh, giliranku."

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**A/N: **Makasih banyak atas review-nya! Maaf kalau aku belum sempet _update _sampai sekarang! Biasalah, WB, males, proyek doujinshi, etc, etc, etc (biasalah, alesan.) daaaan… karena di sini ada yang tidak suka sama _yaoi / shounen-ai_, saya ubah Norway jadi cewek, nah, gimana? Dan, saya akan mengubah yang lain jadi cewek kalau diperlukan lagi. Maaf ya, kalau membingungkan.

_Kutya _itu artinya anjing dalam bahasa Hungaria (Magyar).

Thanks a lot to: **Hiroko Jones** (Hiroko-chaaaaaaan *manggil seenaknya juga oh, oke ^^… sip, gimana chapter ini? Udh lumayan penulisannya? Quedate Conmigo? *nyanyi* Sip dah, gan! AmeBela, ehe…he… bener tuh, kak! Saya juga mikirnya itu lagu NetherNesia apa nggak? XD) **Lady Raven **(Sip! Udah update~) **Sindy Beilschmidt gk login** (tumben ga log in~ ehehe… biasalah, masa si France pake baju … *ehm*sexy*ehem* itu? Dia juga bukan cewek~ wkwkwk… yah… si Nether juga dapet pemandangan indah, nee? ^^)

Minna-sama! Ditunggu review-nya, yaaa~! Review is my streght!

Btw, kepemilikan lagunya sampai sekarang: **Love will Set you Free **(UK) (Engelbert Humplebrick), **Sound of Our Hearts **(Hungary) (Compact Disco), **Suus **(Albania) (Rona Nishliu), **Korake Ti Znam **(Bosnia & Herzegovina) (Maya Sar), **Party For Everybody **(Russia) (Buranoviskye Babushki), **Never Forget **(Iceland) (Greta Salome & Jonsi), **La La Love **(Cyprus) (Ivi Adamou), **Echo (You and I) **(France) (Anggun), **L'Ammore E Femmina **(Italy) (Nina Zilli), **Kuula **(Estonia) (Ott Lepland), **STAY **(Norway) (Tooji), **When the Music Dies **(Azerbaijan) (Sabina Babayeva), **Zaleilah **(Romania) (Mandinga), **Should've Known Better **(Denmark) (Soluna Samay) 


End file.
